


Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

by Queenscene2



Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [1]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: BURNING SHIT, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Feminist Themes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hi Gob, SUCK IT NANNY, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: CJ helps Allura embrace the more daring side of herself
Relationships: Allura/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Voltron Romantic One Shots for Me and My Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953391
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [80sGayTrashGoblin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sGayTrashGoblin/gifts).



> Hi Gob enjooyyyyyyyy
> 
> Accidentally made this crackish oops sorry

Allura was “busy” reading her books. And by busy, I mean she was busy zoning out and staring at one word on the page, dreaming of flying through the stars.

She sighed as she slammed the book in frustration. There was no way she would tell Nanny that she found her studies in Arusian history and law boring. She would never hear the end of it. As much as she hated the oppressive nature of her position, she just couldn’t let her people and her father down.

She was deep in thought as she contemplated these things when she heard a dinking noise. She looked to her window to see if it came from there, but it didn’t happen again. She went back to her studies.

Suddenly, a giant rock shattered through the window. Allura jumped. “Fuck!” She heard a familiar voice yell out. She looked out the window to see her girlfriend, CJ, slightly panicking from the mess she just made. Allura waved from her window.

CJ smiled up at her and motioned for her to come downstairs. Allura nodded and gave her a motion to wait, as sneaking out of the castle undetected was a long and arduous process.

~

Allura put on her robe and snuck out of her room. She ran down the long flight of stairs to the foyer and opened the heavy door. The guard on duty outside of the castle gave her a wink as her secret of sneaking out at night was safe with him.

She ran out to the side of the castle that CJ was at. CJ tried to lift her girlfriend up for a spinning kiss, but it failed and the two fell on top of each other. The two were a laughing mess. “Are you okay, my dear?” Allura asked, pulling her up to her feet with ease.

CJ brushed the dirt off her neon bright, pink and green puffy jacket. Allura couldn’t remember a day when she _didn’t_ wear that jacket. Did she ever even take it off? “Fine, now that I’m with you.” CJ said flirtatiously. Allura giggled. “So, what are you doing here?” she asked her.

CJ sipped on a smoothie that Allura didn’t notice until now…or…was it even there in the first place? “I’m burning shit in the woods. Wanna come?” She held out her hand. Allura cocked her head. “Burning shit? Why, that sounds destructive! Why would you want to burn stuff?”

CJ took a long sip of her smoothie, the straw making noise as she did it. “Catharsis.” She simply responded. Allura smiled. “Well, I certainly can’t argue with that! There is some stuff that I would kill to burn right now.” She looked down at her fluffy robe. “This robe for one thing.”

CJ smirked. “Then let’s just get some stuff from your room, babe and just _burn_ it.” Allura giggled. “Oh! That sounds like fun!” The two raced back into the castle and snuck up to Allura’s room. Luckily, it was half past midnight, so everyone was asleep.

~

Allura flicked on the lights and grabbed about ¾ of her library, giggling with glee. CJ helped her with some of the books as Allura grabbed the usual royal pink dress from her closet. CJ’s eyes widened. “Babe, are you sure?” She asked. Allura nodded vigorously. “I learned how to make my own clothes now. One of the other maids taught me how.” She smiled. “Plus, I _hate_ pink!”

CJ raised her eyebrows and smiled at her girlfriend’s sudden and unusual tenacity to do something bold and daring. “God I love you, Lura.” She murmured. Allura kissed her cheek. “I love you too! Now, let’s go! The bonfire could be dying!”

The two raced out of the castle and ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They ran until they saw the engulfing flames of CJ’s bonfire that was in the middle of a dense forest, something that was probably a forest fire hazard…and very very unsafe.

“Whoa, how did you get the fire to grow like that?!” Allura asked. CJ smirked. “Pidge lent me some of his nitroglycerin powder.” She proudly declared. Allura frowned. “Isn’t that dangerous and explosive, my dear?” she asked.

“You bet your ass it is, baby!” CJ said laughing. “Now enough chit-chat. We must…do the deed.” She gestured with her head to the endless hellfire that was in front of them. “Throw it. Throw that dress in there, babe. I swear you’ll feel so much better.” CJ encouraged.

Allura approached the flames slowly, afraid that some leftover nitroglycerin would set off and kill them both. After staring at the flames for a while, she finally tossed in her royal pink dress. Maybe this time, she will make herself a blue one. Blue was her favorite color after all. The fire responded with a powerful woosh, as it gained more fuel.

“AH! You did it!” CJ squealed. Allura started to laugh. “You’re right, sweetheart. This IS cathartic!” She grabbed a book from the stack in CJ’s hands. She tossed it in as the flames once again grew from it’s impact. The girls screamed in excitement.

All night, the two threw books and clothes into the fire, squealing as the flames rose above their heads and laughing with delight. This is just what Allura needed. She finally felt free.

“I can’t believe you got me to do this, my dear.” She told CJ. CJ put her arm around her waist and leaned her head on her shoulder. “That’s what you get for dating me.” Allura leaned into CJ for a kiss when something caught her eye.

The two turned to see that Keith was staring at them and their abomination of a bonfire with a concerned and judgmental look on his face. “I’m scared to ask, but…what the hell are you two doing?”

“BURNING SHIT!” Allura cried, pumping her fists in the air. CJ laughed and screamed “Yeah!” as long and as loudly as her lungs could carry her.

The commander just sighed and walked away, afraid to ask any further questions.


End file.
